


~Calm Breaths~ (2k12 Leonardo x Anxious! Reader)

by MooKoo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Comfort fic, Gen, Self-Harm, i really need a hug, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooKoo/pseuds/MooKoo
Summary: You've had a bad week and your boyfriend is there to help.





	~Calm Breaths~ (2k12 Leonardo x Anxious! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: God I've had a bad week but Friday was the worst. My dad got mad at me which led to a fun time of hiding in my basement having an anxiety attack. When I'm in this kind of state, I scratch my arm to the point where they're almost bleeding so now I have three marks on my left arm. I figured a comfort fic would help so here it is.
> 
> Also, the reader's school schedule will be based on mine irl
> 
> I really need a hug rn
> 
> -Japanese translation-  
Darin- Darling
> 
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2k12)  
Pairing(s): Leonardo x Anxious! Reader  
Reader: Gender Neutral  
Warning(s): Trigger warning(?), Anxiety attack, self-harm(?), comfort, cursing probably
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy~

Your eyes followed the hand on the clock that was propped on the wall. The eraser end of your pencil tapping on the desk along with your leg bouncing with the vigorous rhythm. Your earbuds were playing calming music in hopes of washing away your anxiety, but no luck. Your study hall felt longer and more painful than yesterday. 

Over the soothing music playing in your ears, you heard the bell ring. Immediately, you slung your bookbag over your shoulder and headed out the door. The pencil in your hand was rapidly tapping your leg while the other was shoved in your pocket. You pushed out the doors from the school and quickly made your way towards the nearest manhole cover. 

As you climbed down the ladder, a few tears escaped your eyes and rolled down your cheek. It took you a moment to regain your composer from your now shaking form. You took deep breaths in an attempt to calm yourself as you made your way towards the lair were your best friends and boyfriend lived. 

You never minded the treck to the lair but on days like this, it seemed longer. Like it was trying to drive you insane. The looks of the dimly lit tonal and leaking pipes seemed to make things worse to the point you were sprinting to the abandoned subway station. 

A sigh of relief escaped your breath as the familiar turn styles came into view along with the Shellrazer parked on the tracks. You slowed down to a fast-paced walk as you entered the lair. The boys usually were still training when you got here so you immediately walked into your boyfriend's room. You threw your bag on the grown and put the pencil you were still holding on the bedside table. You took your earbuds out and placed them next to the pencil, not caring if they get tangled. 

Your arms hugged the closest pillow on the bed while your body curled around it. Your face buried in the soft material while you sobbed into it. All of the build-up of the week releasing into a single anxiety attack. You haven't even realized you started to scratch your arm. Your nails leaving mark after mark, turning red because of the repeated movement over the same spot. Then moving to another spot on your arm and doing the same thing. When you were on your third mark, you heard your name being called. 

"Y/n?" It sounded soft and worried. You heard the door shut and someone walks close to the bed. You felt the mattress dip in front of you and a hand being placed on your arm. "Darin?" 

You lifted your head to look at the turtle in blue, eyes filled with worry as they scan you're the marks on your arm. He took your hand into his, preventing you from continuing. "You're doing it again." His voice dripped with a sad tone. "Long week." was all you could say before breaking down again. Now your body is curled around him. Your stomach rested on the back of his shell as your head rested by his thigh. 

One of Leo's hands ran up and down your arm while the other still held your hand. Your cries turned into soft sniffs was a queue for Leo to take action. He rummaged threw his drew to his bedside table and pulled out a pack of bandaids. Leo carefully peeled and placed each bandaid on the scratch marks along with a soft kiss on each patched up wound. His finder carefully brushed over the scares of old marks from past panic attacks. 

You watched him do this. No words were exchanged for a while until Leo broke the silence. "Do you need me to get you anything?" His voice seemed to soothe your shaky breath. "Food, water, and a hug." A small chuckle left his mouth. "I can do that." Leo got up from the bed to go get your requests but not before placing a kiss on your head and on the hand you had been scratching with.

The blue masked turtle left the room and came back with a pizza box in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. You sat up on the bed, still hugging the pillow. Leo placed the box on his bed and handed you the water. You quietly thanked him and took a drink, relaxing slightly thanks to the cold liquid. 

Setting the bottle aside, you opened the pizza box and took a slice. Eating it like it was the only thing you've eaten all day. "Not having a lunch period sucks." You mumbled and took another bite. "You don't have time to eat?" Your boyfriend asked while sitting on the bed next to you, wrapping an arm around you and pulled you closer to him. "No, the school didn't give me one of two lunch hours since I'm doing two classes that are important to me." You leaned back and rested your head on his shoulder, eyes closed as you enjoyed the smell of pizza and cherry blossoms. "Do you eat anything during the day," Leo asked, wanting to make sure your eating. You nodded your head. "Yea, small snacks like a bag of chips or a granola bar. I don't really have any time for anything big." Your boyfriend let out an unsatisfied noise as he placed his chin on top of your head. "As long as your eating something"

Leo took hold of your patched arm, leaving a trail of soft kisses that led up to your cheeks. "If you need any help or just need to talk thing out, you know I'm always here for you." His words were all you needed. Your breathing slowed down into calm breaths as your eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Buy me a coffee!  
ko-fi.com/mookoo_support


End file.
